Midnight
by Dragon-Ninjagirl
Summary: Yay, my first oneshot! xD It´s about AxelLioness. On a boring party of ML the two decide to go for a walk...written in Axel´s POV! Hope ya dudes like it!


Midnight

I sat down on a bench at the wall. King sat next to me, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Just like me he was tired and bored of Mr Lee´s party. Even though this was one of the biggest halls in San Salomon it was filled with a lot of persons and there was not even a single place without people. They were talking loudly, laughing about jokes another one made.

But I wasn´t in the mood to laugh. With a sigh I looked around the room. My eyes were heavy and I could hardly hold them open. I oppressed a yawn and crossed my arms in front of my chest. The tiredness was terrible. But I couldn´t escape the party and drove home alone. The team and I were here with the slamma and I didn´t want to break their good mood because I wanted to go home.

Well, not everyone was happy to be on this party. Just like I have mentioned King and I were tired and bored. So we decided to stay on this bench for the rest of the night. It was half past eleven. I sighed as I looked at my watch. This was supposed to be a very, very long night. And worst was, the sallow party-light in the room made me extra tired. I looked around.

Hawk was talking to a group of blonde girls, telling them jokes, I guessed, because they laughed hysterically. And totally exaggerated. _Those girls are not very clever_, was the first thought that crossed my mind. Why I thought this? Because everytime Hawk has told a joke no one had ever laughed. Well, no one in our team. Maybe he had a too strange humor for us, but the right humor for that girls.

My look went over to the bar. Shark was talking enthusiastic with the barkeeper. I remembered that he had been a surfer, too. A very long time ago he had been one of the best. And now Shark talked with him about different styles and techniques, the barkeeper seemed to be very interested in that theme, too. _At least some of us have fun_, I thought and smiled tiredly.

Sighing I looked out of the large windows. Outside was a big garden and the moon shined brightly. The silver light fell onto the plants and trees in the garden and colored everything silver. That made the whole night a little more beautiful.

In front of the window stood a young brazilian woman in a tight cocktail dress. Her darkbrown hair was tied up elegantly and she stared absent-minded out of the large windows. I watched her mirror image interested. Never before I had seen Lioness dressed this way. My look went down her body and I looked at her shoes with a grin. She didn´t wear high heels like every other woman in the room, she wore sneakers. I knew she hated high heels and had to grin even more.

I caught myself staring at her mirror image. There was a strange feeling inside me. Maybe I got ill? Wait a second, if you get ill you don´t feel good! So it was no illness that came over me...I didn´t know. But something I knew was that I had stared at her more often in the last time. Well, not only in the last time, since the day we met the first time if I remember right.

Maybe I really fell in love with...? No, why should I? She´s my friend, we´re a team! There is no place for a relationship, or for love. And who said she was in love with me, too? No one! I would _maybe_ tell her my feelings if she loved me... and if I had feelings for her...(which I don´t had!)

...Or did I really...? Now that I was thinking about it this seemed to be the only acceptable answer for my questions. I kept staring at her. Okay...maybe I had feelings for her...maybe I really fell in love with her...but this could change everything if we were together! Just to mention it...if she loved me too, it would be great for us, but what about the team? What about the others?

Our whole team could break up because of that. I could win her, but I could lose the team. What was more important? I shook my head. Both things were important. But there was still the fact that I didn´t know if she was in love with me, too! What if no? What would I do then? Or what if yes...? I really didn´t know. Confused about all the questions in my head I closed my eyes for a second or two.

Questions over questions in my mind and no real answer. No solution. Nothing. I was a human being, actually a really good invention of the nature. And I had a brain to think about solutions. And the only thing I used this brain for was asking annoying questions! Hello? No answer for my questions made me angry, it annoyed me.

But then suddenly I decided to do something. To find an answer for all the questions on my mind. I stood up and left a confused King behind. I walked straight towards Lioness. But with each step I did, with each inch I came closer to her I suddenly asked new questions. "Shall I do this? And what if...?", I asked myself quietly. My legs got a little weaker, nothing to worry about, but of course I noticed that weird feeling.

Never before I had thought about a relationship, or even about telling her my feelings. And now as I wanted to talk to her I couldn´t. I stood close behind her, looking at her mirror image and thought desperated about any sentence I could say right now. She noticed my presence behind her and turned around. She smiled a little as she looked into my face. And I smiled back.

"Are you enjoying the party?", she asked. I nearly laughed about this question.

"Of course", I replied smirking and ironic. "Didn´t you notice that?"

"No", she shook her head and smiled. "Actually I didn´t. By the way..." She looked away for a moment and paused. Then she looked into my eyes again. In the sallow light in the room her normally green-golden brazilian eyes looked darker and a little mysterious. I waited for her to speak up. A strand of her beautiful hair fell into her face and she stroke it back behind her ear.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?", she asked a with a low voice. This sounded like music in my ears. Happily I smiled a little and nodded. Together we went out of the building and into the garden. Actually it felt good to be around her, so fantastic that I could hardly describe it. And now I was sure I would tell her about my feelings. When the right moment would come.

In the moonlight we went farther away from the building. The music turned more quietly and just the moon spent us enough light to see the path. We walked very slowly and I thought of every moment to tell her. But I waited. Not yet.

As her hand touched shortly mine I felt a wave of heat running through my body. It was a wonderful heat which reheated me in this cold night. But after this short moment the feeling was gone and had left a very fast heartbeat. My heart hammered against my chest and I felt like after my Jo-Lan training. Moreover the tiredness made everything worse.

Seconds later Lioness' hand took mine gently. I glanced at her for a second and saw her looking away. Somehow I smiled. She leaned her head on my shoulder, slowly and carefully. And what have I done? Yeah, I got enough courage to let her hand go and to wrap my arm around her. Even more slowly we walked down the path, very close together.

I closed my eyes for some moments. The warmth of her body felt good and there was a wonderful prickle inside me. I didn´t want this moment to end, if you ask me it could have lasted forever.

Then I noticed she shook a little. I let her go and put off the jacket of my tuxedo. Confused she watched me as I gave her the jacket. "Take it, or you´ll get cold", I just said. She smiled. "Thanks, but I don´t need your jacket", she replied shortly.

"Really? I don´t want you to get cold", I said and looked into her eyes which shimmered like the eyes of a cat in the moonlight. She nodded. "Sure." I shrugged my shoulders, but didn´t put on my jacket again.

"Lioness...I...", I suddenly spoke up. Wait, why was I doing this? I risked everything at that moment! But my brain stopped working, somehow I wanted to tell her everything right now. She stopped walking and turned to me. _Bad idea_, I thought at once because my legs felt terribly weak. There was something big in my throat and I swallowed dryly.

"Yes?", she asked quietly and looked gently into my eyes.

Instead of an answer I moved my face closer to hers. My heart beat faster until I thought it would stop beating every moment. A terrible heat came up in me and the prickle in my belly went from wonderful to annoying. Always the same question ran through my head, _Is it right what I am doing here? _I took her hands slowly and gently. She looked at me with her green-golden eyes.

Shortly before our my lips touched hers I closed my eyes a little. For less than a second our lips touched, only a little. Before I could really kiss her I moved my head back. I couldn´t do this...she was my friend...I tried to ignore the heat in my head. "Sorry", I just said embarrassed. Why happened something like that always to me? This was more than just embarrassing. I could have kissed her and told her about my feelings or I could have kept quiet and said nothing. But I did something between those two things!

I turned around to go. That Lioness said nothing made everything worse. WIth a terrible feeling in my stomach I wanted to go. But to my surprise Lioness held me back and turned me to her.

"Sorry for what?", she asked a little confused.

_That I thought you could be in love with me..._, I thought and closed my eyes. "Nothing", I replied shortly and with a low voice as if it wasn´t allowed to speak louder. She took gently my hands and I looked at her.

I didn´t expect what came now, it was totally surprising! She suddenly lifted her head and pulled me into a tight kiss. First I was too surprised to react, my eyes widened and stared at her in shock. But as a fantastic wave of wonderful feelings ran through my body I closed my eyes and began to enjoy it. Lioness wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands slided slowly along her hips. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to me.

I had been waiting so long for only this moment, for only this one kiss! It felt so wonderful that I could hardly describe it. Unfortunately she broke the kiss soon and laid her head on my chest. She closed her eyes and I did, too. I could feel her heart beating against her chest, my pulse was very fast, too. Faster than ever before. She slowly rose her head and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you", she just whispered, quietly so that only I could understand her. I looked at her and smiled weakly as her lips formed those three words. Three words I had always wanted to hear out of her mouth. I looked into her beautiful face on which the silver moonlight fell.

"I love you too", I replied shortly and even more quietly so that she could hardly understand me. Then I pulled her into another wonderful kiss and closed my eyes to enjoy it. Even though I thought she hadn´t heard me clearly I guess she knew what I had wanted to tell her.

-- End --

**Yaaaay!!! My first oneshot!!! hugging proudly myself Of course I´m very proud because I guess you know that I normally write long stories. So, and I hope it doesn´t matter that I wrote in Axel´s POV. I tried something new... ;-)**

**And please review, dudes!!! Thanks! )**


End file.
